Lost Girl FanFiction Stories
by sweetkiss21
Summary: Stories include the characters in TV Series: Lost Girl (Bo, Lauren, Tamsin, Kenzi).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Humans for Once Part 1**

Bo and Tamsin asked Dr. Lauren Lewis if she could make them humans even only for a day. Bo, a

succubus(fae that sucks chi out of anybody) wants to be a normal human so that she can spend 'more human

sex life' with her girlfriend, Lauren (human doctor of all fae). Tamsin, a valkyrie(fae that sends souls to

Valhalla) and a detective, also wants to spend a normal night with Kenzi, her human girlfriend and BFF of Bo.

Dr. Lauren decided to try if she can create such medicine for fae. She got home early from her lab and try the

experiment in her home. After several hours, she smiled and said '_Gotcha! Need some rest then call them_

_later_'. She went to bed and set her alarm to 8am.

When her alarm ticked off, Lauren excitedly called her girlfriend.

_**Lauren**: Hey mornin' Bo, I think I created the 'fae to human' serum. Come on here and get Tamsin. I'll run a_

_test for you._

_**Bo**: Okay Lo, thanks, see yah later._

Bo called Tamsin and Kenzi and together they arrived at the doctor's office.

_**Kenzi**: Hello Dr. HotPants!_

_**Bo**: Hi there my pretty Baby (kissed Lauren's lips)_

_**Tamsin**: Hi Doc! Can we start testing your serum now? We're so excited on the after test :D_

_**Lauren**: Alright! Gimme your arms._

Lauren injected the serum in Bo's and Tamsin's arms. The two faes started feeling dizzy. This may be a side

effect of the serum. Lauren and Kenzi guided them to Lauren's bedroom so that they can rest for a while while

waiting for a result.

Bo feels that she needed more rest. She is so tired, exhausted, sleepy. It's like after fighting so many battles

(being a fae, she did not feel any of these). Tamsin feels like she's so drunk and needed to rest (as a fae, she

can drink more than 10 bottles of beer).

_**Kenzi**: TamTam are you alright? You should rest for a while. I'll be here._

_**Tamsin**: It's like my head is being pounded by several hammers, Kenz. Am I too drunk? I only drink 15 bottles_

_before we headed here._

_**Lauren**: Maybe those were the side effects of being a fae turned to human. I'll monitor the results. Rest for a_

_while Bo and Tamsin. Kenzi and I will be here._

After 5 hours, Tamsin woke up. She feel a lot better, but she can feel that she is not a Valkyrie anymore.

Lauren run some tests and she let Kenzi and Tamsin to go home and told them that she should be called if

ever anything happens.

After the two left, Lauren slowly waking up Bo by using seductive ways. She slowly kissing shoulders of Bo,

licking her neck and cheeks. Her hands (the doctor's touch) slide down Bo's hips and legs. Bo's eyes open with

shock, this is the first time Lauren became aggresive.

_**Bo**: Lo, why you're so hot today?_

_**Lauren**: This is just science curiousity, girlfriend_ :)

Her hands tugged down Bo's leather pants. Caressed what's between those thighs, another hand reached for

Bo's breasts. Bo starts to moan with pleasure.

This is a downside of a fae turned human, she doesn't know how to control new feelings yet. As a succubus,

she controls the situation, but now, Lauren controls her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin is not a Valkyrie anymore. She can feel it. After Dr. Lauren injected the serum, she needed to rest

'cause sudden drunkness enveloped her. Kenzi, her girlfriend, assist her into Lauren's bedroom.

After 5 hours, she woke up and feel a lot better. Lauren did some test before the good doctor approved them to

go home. Tamsin is very excited to explore the 'human side' of her. She wants to try it with Kenzi. She and Kenzi

hurriedly drove their truck to Bo's house (this is where Kenzi lives and Tamsin doesn't have a house, just a

truck to sleep on).

When they arrived at Bo's house, she passionately kissed Kenzi and hugged the cute goth. Kenzi smiled and

kissed her lover back.

_**Kenzi**: TamTam you are very excited to try your 'human parts' huh? :D_

_**Tamsin**: The serum only lasts for 24 hours Kenz! So what are we waiting for? Let's make love and love and_

_love!_

Kenzi hugged her lover and Tamsin carried her upstairs. Kenzi take off Tamsin's shirt, pants and underwears,

Tamsin do the same to her. They pleasure each other. Tamsin licked Kenzi's neck down to her navel and down between her thighs.

Tamsin think that Kenzi liked what she was doing because her girlfriend hold her head and push it more

between her thighs. She continued pleasuring Kenzi until her lover screamed and release the pleasure pressure:D

She repeat it many times until they were both exhausted.

Tamsin realized that her stamina as human is weaker as she were a fae. Kenzi laughed when Tamsin is more

sweaty than ever (Faes don't sweat a lot). Kenzi spooned her lover and they slept peacefully.

This is the best night of them. No insecurities for Kenzi because they are both human as of now, their

strength, endurance and stamina were the same :D


	3. Chapter 3

**(At Kenzi's house) **

Kenzi's alarm made her jumped off her bed. She suddenly remembered that she and Bo has a client to attend to. She then looked at the most beautiful girl sleeping beside her, Tamsin, and smiled. She cooked Tamsin's breakfast before calling her BFF because she knows her valkyrie gf doesn't bother to cook for herself.

**(At Dr. Lauren's house)**

Bo awaken by the vibration sound of her mobile phone. She quickly picked it up and quietly tiptoed to the bathroom to answer the call. She do not want to disturb her girlfriend's peaceful sleep. While answering the phone, she smiled unconsciously when images from last night replayed on her mind.

_**Bo**: Kenz whats up?_

_**Kenzi**: Hello there BoBo we gotta do some investigation for a client. Meet me up at Dal's pub after 15 minutes okay?_

_**Bo**: Okay see you there. _

After 10 minutes of refreshening, Bo slightly kissed Lauren's cheeks and whispered, "_I'll be back later, Lover, love you_" and then she headed to Dal's pub.

**(At Kenzi's house)**

1 hour after Kenzi left, Tamsin woke up. She still feel a little exhausted. Maybe because the serum for being a human still having side effects. After eating breakfast, she decided to visit Dr. Lauren for check up.

**(At Dr. Lauren's house)**

Tamsin arrived but stealthily opened the door. She wants to surprise the doctor. She entered the house but the doctor's nowhere to be found. She checked up the master's bedroom and there she saw Dr. Lauren Lewis, sleeping like a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin sneak up beside the doctor. She closely looked at Lauren's face. The valkyrie has a secret crush on the doctor but she' s not showing it.

A naughty idea struck her. She had handcuffs on her pockets (after all, she is a police officer/detective).

She quickly handcuffed Lauren's hand up on the headboard. Lauren's eyes open with shock.

_**Lauren**: Tamsin! What the Fae are you doing here?! And why did you handcuffed me on my bed?_

_**Tamsin**: Good morning Doc. I feel I'm a little drunk. Drunk in love maybe (*winks) so I decided we could play an exercise game this morning. You might enjoy being a bottom, just for now. I'm a detective and you're a criminal that should answer all my questions then I will give you a reward, disobey my rules then you'll be punished._

Before Lauren could speak, Tamsin put a handkerchief between the doctor's mouth. She then begin the exercise she was talking about. Tamsin licked the doctor's earlobe seductively. Lauren fight for dominance but lose the struggle when the strong blonde pin her down and licked the side of her gagged mouth. Tamsin's hands hovered from Lauren's shoulders to stomach(this tickles Lauren so she wiggled a bit) to the waistband of the doctor's panty.

Lauren only wears a braless shirt and a panty. The strong blonde's tongue licked its way from Lauren' s mouth to tits then nibbled one of the nipple under the shirt. And her knees thrust between the doctor's thighs.

Lauren gasped and moan '_Please_' over and over under her gagged mouth.

_**Tamsin**: what is it that you want doc? (Removed Lauren's gag) _

_**Lauren**: please fuck me harder! I wanna come! _

_**Tamsin**: your wish is my command ._

Tamsin ripped off Lauren's shirt and panty. She sucked a nipple, thrust three fingers to the doctor's pussy, played the clit with her thumb then her tongue run down Lauren's navel then down the clit. Lauren struggle to free her hands and her hips push upwards so that Tamsin can thrust harder. And then finally she reached her climax. She screamed Bo's name before her juices flow. That hurts Tamsin but the detective hide her reaction, she licked all the doctor's juices then released the doctor's hands. And lay on the bed, her back facing the doctor.

Lauren: that was amazing! But I still don't understand why you did all these Tamsin?!

Tamsin closed her eyes and acted sleeping. Lauren's screaming Bo's name in her climax still hurts.

Lauren did not hear a response and thought Tamsin fell asleep. She'll take a bath first, prepare breakfast (or is it lunch already?) then will wake and ask the valkyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin feels hurt, Lauren thinks about Bo even she's the one that make her to her climax. She doesn't know why it hurts deeply. She already has Kenzie as her girlfriend, but still she yearns for Lauren. There's something different on what she feels about the doctor. And when the doctor asked her what happened to them (making out a while ago), she does not know how to respond so she let Lauren think that she already fall asleep.

When Lauren took a shower, Tamsin immediately got up and get dressed. She cannot decide whether she'll explain her actions to Lauren or she'll leave before the doctor comes out from the bathroom. She's not good explaining her feelings in words. After one minute of contemplating on what will she do, she decided to knock on Lauren's bathroom door, but before she could knock, she heard that Lauren is humming some song. This is one of the things she liked about the doctor. On the outside, Lauren's appearance may look cold or no feelings at all but deep inside, the doctor is still a normal person. And when Lauren do 'normal' things like singing in the bathroom, Tamsin can't help herself but to smile and admire the doctor. Tamsin quietly opened the bathroom door and peeked over. She saw Lauren in the bathtub, eyes covered with cucumber and her naked body soaked with milk and honey.

Tamsin suddenly feels hot. She wants to kiss the doctor and have her once again. Oh yes! She wants to have sex with Lauren in her bathtub!

Tamsin approached the bathtub ,hiding her presence to Lauren, got on her knees in front of her, then pushed her legs apart. Lauren offered no resistance, exposing pussy. Tamsin looked up at Lauren(Lauren's cucumbers out of her eyes now, watching Tamsin), and kept up the eye contact as Tamsin stuck out her tongue and slowly moved her face forward towards Lauren's pussy. Lauren's mouth opened as she let out a small gasp before Tamsin's tongue touched her.

Lauren knew what Tamsin will do but she can't control her desire. Shew wants to stop Tamsin, but her body thinks differently. She started moving her hips, rubbing her hard clit against Tamsin's tongue. Tamsin spread her lips with her fingers. This caused her pussy to clench. Tamsin flicked her tongue when it passed by her clit. Her hips jerked up and she let out a low moan. Lauren felt her muscles start to pulsate around Tamsin's tongue and she moans "**_Oh, oh, oh_**", her hips grinding against Tamsin's face. Tamsin kept up what she was doing and eventually Lauren settled down.

Tamsin slipped her tongue out and gave Lauren's pussy a kiss before standing up. Tamsin removed all her clothing and straddled Lauren's lap and started grinding her pussy into Lauren. Lauren's hips rose up to meet Tamsin and they kissed while moaning into each other. Lauren starts massaging Tamsin's breasts, she slid her hands down Tamsin's stomach and reached under, cupping Tamsin's pussy with one hand. Tamsin moaned and tried to grind her pussy into Lauren's hand. Tamsin's hips started moving until she came, her hips slamming down onto Lauren's fingers. Her thighs clamped around her body and rolled her hips until her body relaxed.

They sat there for a while, with Lauren's finger still inside Tamsin and her head resting against Lauren's chest. When Tamsin's breathing returned to normal, she gave Lauren a long, slow kiss and got up, Lauren's finger sliding out of her. Tamsin took the doctor's hand and looked her in the eyes as she sucked Lauren's finger into her mouth, tongue running along the length of it. She gave Lauren's finger back, fixed herself up, smiled, winked and said to Lauren "_**You always make me wanna do things I should not do, Doc. This might be a sickness I want you to check up with. My heart beats fast and slow at the same time whenever I'm around you. I feel guilty about this. Maybe I should talk to Kenzi first? Then Bo? I want you to know that I think and I'm afraid that I am falling in love with you.**_".

Tamsin walked out of the bathroom without saying another word, leaving Lauren shocked upon Tamsin's revelation.


End file.
